


Pillow Fight

by TheFlyingPizzaSlice



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: First Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, They might be a little bit out of charakter, please ignore writing mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingPizzaSlice/pseuds/TheFlyingPizzaSlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Dipper are having a pillow fight, really thats it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle to meeee~   
> Also feel free to leave Kudos or Comments!

It was a lovely day, the sun was shining, the birds were tweeting and- God what am I doing!? Jeah okay I may have lied about the weather, but who'd like to read a story which begins like 'It was a shitty day, only rain and gray clouds..' but anyways! 

It was a cold and rainy day, the perfect weather to relax and watch a movie or whatever. Jeah, that's what most people would do on such a day. But not if those people were Bill and Dipper. 

Waiting for his victim Dipper sat in his pillowfront, that he had built with Bill in their livingroom, ready to beat the living shit out of everything what was moving. He and his boyfriend wanted to relax and just cuddle in bed, and by cuddle I mean sex. But then his lover decided to bite a little bit to hard in his lip, so that it had started to bleed. And of course Dipper, as sensitive as he is, wasn't really pleased by that. Long story short, they started to hit each other with pillows and so the war had began. 

"Where is that sucker?" Dipper asked himself as he looked over his front.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALLING ME THAT!!" Bill screamed as he jummped from the couch with a pillow over his head and tackled Dipper to the ground. 

"Well, but that's exactly what you did last nig-" muffeled by the pillow, Dipper couldn't even end his sentence because Bill had pushed his own pillow in the others face.

"Shut it" he grumbled as he smashed the pillow in the brown haireds face. 

Of curse Dipper fought back and tried to shove Bill off of him but the other male was stronger than him so he couldn't lift him. He was about to let Bill win their fight when an Idea popped into his mind. Still with the pillow in his face, Dipper started to tickle Bill who started to laugh and relieve the pillow. Waiting for this moment the brown haird threw the other off of him and tackled him to the ground. 

They were now laying on the carpet in the cave of blankets they built before their war had started. In the now darkened area Dipper looked into his boyfriends eyes. As he was about to stand up, Bill quickly switched sides with the smaller so he was on top of Dipper. He started to grin like a mad man with the pillow in his right hand, sitting in his boyfriends crotch. 

"Whatchya grinning perv?" Dipper asked a bit annoyed that he had obviously lost the game. 

"I won" Bill said succesfully. "And because I won, I want a price!" he spoke with a soft voice and leaned down to the brown haireds neck. 

Dipper blushed in a deep shade of red as he felt the lips of the blond haired on his neck, slowly working his way up to his jawline. He tried to hold in a moan as the soft lips of Bill were at his earlobe and started so suck on it. 

"Don't hold it in, I wanna hear you moan like you did yesterday, Pine Tree" Bill pured into the others ear 

At this moment Dipper was quite happy that Bill couldn't see the color of his face thanks to the cave of blankets they laid in.


End file.
